Shinseikatsu
by The Sunsinger
Summary: After the final battle, Sesshomaru encounters his brother and his brother's mate on the battle field. Inuyasha&Miroku. Disturbing images and character death.


Shinseikatsu  
by Sunsinger

Warning: disturbing images, character death

The battlefield was littered with bodies. Miroku couldn't think of how Sango had been cut in half, how her innards fell out. He couldn't think of how Kohaku turned against Naraku and was destroyed in unearthly purple black flames. All he needed to think about was the injured man at his feet, the injured man who had saved his life. The injured man who lay gasping his last few breaths moonless night. What a night. Miroku fell to his knees and brushed the ebony hair from the pale face. He knew that his friend was going into shock but there wasn't much he could do about it. He himself was badly injured, maybe he could quit the field himself but he could not leave his beloved to die alone.

A shadow fell as false dawn appeared over the horizon. Miroku looked up into a stern face, covered with blood and dirt. "Sesshomaru. He's dying… he's dying. I was waiting for the dawn, he's come back from horrible wounds by turning back into his hanyou form but it's taking too long."

"So you two are the only ones who survived." Sesshomaru stared at them, the blood that matted the hair and shaking limbs of the monk. "Let him die."

"So it's true, Lord Sesshomaru can't even feel enough family loyalty to save his brother's life. Then again, what should I expect? I bet when he dies, you'll leave his body for the animals. You wouldn't actually show respect for him. You forget, he may be half-human but he is still your blood! Your father's blood! Pathetic cur, I hate you!"

"In any other state, I would kill you here, to sink in this pool of blood and mud but for the fact that you are being driven insane by your mate's pending death." Sesshomaru stared at the monk, dull brassy eyes met barely sane indigo ones. He pulled out the Tensaiga and held it in a low ready position, "Let him die, mate of my brother, let him die so that I may bring him back with the Tensaiga. Despite my previous actions, you are correct, he is the son of my father and he has proven it over several times during this battle."

"Swear it, swear that you will bring him back!" Miroku begged, his eyes screaming in pain.

Sesshomaru nodded, "By my Father's spirit."

Miroku sighed and leaned over to kiss the icy lips. He stared at the dull leaf brown eyes that barely stayed open. "Let go, my love… let go so that you can be reborn."

"Bos-at-su…"

"Let go so that I may keep you. I shall be here waiting for you, let go, beloved."

Inuyasha sighed and his hand twitched in his lover's and he breathed out, then was still. Miroku stared up at Sesshomaru as the madness that he had been keeping at bay swarmed up and over his mind. He grit his teeth as an insane howl tried to break from his throat. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and swung once more and Miroku could feel his life draining.

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o

Inuyasha opened his eyes, yawning. He felt… rather well, which was strange. Sitting up in the bed, he looked around the room. He knew he was in his brother's castle, he shook his head until his ears popped and he didn't feel so nauseous. Moaning, he felt a cool weight roll over and rest against him. Looking down, he stopped. "MIROKU!"

"He's dead, Inuyasha." A light voice rolled through the room.

"Damn it, why did you kill him! He's my mate!" Inuyasha growled as he rolled over and took up an attack position. "I love him!"

"Like you loved that fool miko?" Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow.

"No… that was not real, I thought it was love because someone cared for me, but it wasn't. Miroku loves me. We would have died anyways, you didn't need to kill my mate!"

"I did. He was going mad, as it always happens with humans who are mated to demons. He would have died in thirty, forty, fifty years anyways." Sesshomaru stood up and moved closer.

"But it would be years that I would have him!" Inuyasha howled, ready to leap at his brother before he sat back. "I remember, right before I died, you told him you'd save me. He asked me to let go, so that you could use the Tensaiga on me."

"He will die, brother, he will die and you will be hurt again."

"Tch, like you care!" Inuyasha reached out one hand to carefully move the long clean hair from his beloved's face. All through the battle and they were… clean. "What are you going to do with us?"

"I am going to revive him, in return you will live here, at our family's home, for at least 5 months of the year. While here, you will be trained and we will become… used to each other. After his death, come to me and I will give you the peace you need. Though it may not be what you want." Sesshomaru drew the healing sword from its sheath. "He went mad when you died. For his safety, I killed him. I return him to you, brother, keep him well."

The sword flashed through the air and a pulse reverberated through the room. A breath followed it, Inuyasha spun around to grab his mate. A swirl of pastels and Sesshomaru left the room.

Miroku groaned and his eyes squinted before he opened them slightly. "In… inu?"

"Bosatsu… welcome back." Inuyasha pulled him closer, his lips already on the slim neck. I love you, I love you so much, my mate!"

"He kept his word, he kept his word." Miroku whispered, "You're alive, my love."

"We both are. Naraku is dead, so are several of our friends, but Kagome is in her time. I am with you. And we have won, so we can now live." Inuyasha cradled his mate gently.

o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o/\o0o

Sesshomaru watched his brother and his brother's mate silently as they welcomed each other back and smiled. Walking back to his room, he pushed open the door and stared at the wolf-demon on his bed. Smiling, he drew Tensaiga from its sheath.


End file.
